Take A Bow
by Miss-Leth
Summary: Naruto's memories are accidentally drug up after a friend gives her what he thinks is the most fantastic gift ever. Songfic, femnaru sasu
1. A Round of Applause

**Alright, I know I've been slow with posting the last month and I'm so sorry. December was crazy between my fifty million choir performances, company and my baby sisters 3rd**** birthday. But now that I once again know the meaning of free time, I can start typing again.**

**Here is a new songfic. If you are the type to listen to the song before or after you read, the feel of this fic goes along with the glee version better than the rihanna. Her's is a bit to aggressive for what I want. And yes, I know I'm a dork but I LOVE the show glee. This fic just kinda popped into my head while listening to the song. Of course I don't own Glee, and of Rihanna's music, or Naruto for that matter.

* * *

**

_Oh-0h. How about a round of applause_

_A standing ovation_

_Ohohoh yeah yeah yeah yeah

* * *

_

Why was I doing this to myself? How had I been talked into this. Kiba didn't know of course, so it wasn't his fault. The boy had seen a box of their cd's in my dorm room at a party and had assumed I was a fan. He didn't know, of course, the pain that racked through me at seeing their concert...his concert.

On stage was one of the top selling artists in the country. The band's name was Hawk, and it was made up of four members. On drums was an exuberant girl who had goggles constantly strapped to her face. Her spiked red hair flailed out in all directions in a somehow stylishly wild look. Next was the pale, blue haired guy who had enough energy to make you wonder where you put the batteries. His eyes were wild and his teeth filed to a point as he grinned crazily at the swooning girls that were at the front of the moshpit. Next was the humongous figure of the bassist. His eyes held nothing as he stared indifferently at the audience, he might as well have been in his own garage. Finally there was a tall black haired man dominated the mike as his black eyes leveled any guy or girl that met his gaze into a screaming pile of mush.

My palms ached from where I now sported crescent shaped gouges from clenching my fists. It was taking all my energy not to burst into tears. Putting on a good front for my very smug friend beside me, I attempted to smile, raising my clenched fist into the air, moving it to the hard beat. However, despite my over exuberant antics, my friend on my other side, a girl who I had been friends with since elementary school, was not fooled.

Brilliant green eyes were turned on me, worried.

'I'm ok.' I mouthed to her. I had made it this far, we were to the encore, I could last that long atleast. But the pink haired girl didn't buy it and instead, drug me from my seat and toward the exit that led to the bathrooms.

"We'll wait in here." she said, once we were safely inside. From here only faint echoes of the music could be heard. "Naruto, why are you doing this to yourself?"

I sighed, she was one of only two friends at my entire university that knew the story, that knew why it hurt. Both of them knew because they had lived through it with me. "I couldn't disappoint Kiba like that. He was so excited and proud of himself that he had gotten something I liked. What was I supposed to say Sakura? 'Sorry, I know I have their cd's but I actually have a hard time listening to them without breaking something' do you know how many questions that would have brought up!" I sank to the dirty floor, leaning my head back to rest on the wall.

She rolled her eyes and reached into her purse. As expected from an up and coming medical genius, she pulled out some bandage rolls and held out her hand expectantly. I groaned in defeat as I relinquished my hand over to her. "Damn it Naruto" she muttered so low I almost missed it. She wound the white cloth carefully over my mauled hand before moving on to the other. With a sigh she straightened, turning her head to the side to listen.

"Come on Naru, they're done." as we walked out of the bathroom we were almost trampled by the herd of girls storming toward the autograph and souvenirs table. I felt my phone vibrate and stopped Sakura with a hand.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Naruto! Where did you go?! Don't you want to get autographs?" Kiba's voice shrieked loudly over the phone.

Sakura grabbed the phone out of my hand without a word. "Kiba, Naruto's not feeling well. I'm gonna take her home. You go ahead and grab the autographs, ok? She can't wait to get them!" she snapped the phone shut without waiting for a reply before grabbing my hand so we could wade through the fan girls without losing each other. Suddenly another hand latched onto my free arm, I turned my head to see my other long time friend. He stepped so he was following closer to me.

"I followed you two out." he said lowly in my ear. I nodded. His aqua eyes gave me a meaningful look.

"Don't worry Gaara. I'll be ok once I'm out of here." I assured him. He nodded curtly and slid his hand down my arm so he was instead holding onto my hand. I felt my strength return as I felt the familiar presence of my childhood friends. We had been through alot together, I could be strong with them no matter what. As long as I stood with my friends, I could face anything, even pain as strong as this.

* * *

"I'm so bummed that you missed the end Naruto! It was amazing! All the band members went out into the crowd and up the aisles! Security went nuts! Sasuke even gave me a high-five! Can you believe it! The Raven of Hawk gave me a high-five!" Kiba gushed as he arrived at my dorm room the next morning. It was Saturday and neither of us had classes. I was suddenly glad Sakura had drug me away. I don't know what I would have done if he had been so close to me. "You should have heard the crowd go wild when they took a bow! It was a freaking standing ovation! You wouldn't believe how crazy the crowd got! Then as soon as they were off stage its like the fire alarm went off with how fast everyone ran for the exits! The line for autographs was HUGE! But I got one for you, here." He proudly held out a t-shirt that displayed the autographs of all of Hawk.

I bit my lip painfully hard before bursting into a grin, "Thanks Kiba, you're the greatest!" If he saw the fakeness of my smile, he didn't show it.

Instead he burst into a grin and tossed his arm over my shoulders. I tossed the t-shirt unceremoniously on my bed to be dealt with later. "Well, if you're feeling better, let's go. Everyone's going to be waiting for us!" He swung me out of the room.

* * *

**If you're confused, don't worry I'll explain all the what happeneds and why's as we go. Meaning, they're will be ...dun dun dun...FLASHBACKS! If you like and want me to continue, press the pretty green button. Now that I'm not going insane with tons of crap to do I will post fast if you do press it...wait I'm already insane...just less busy...ANYWAY don't worry my readers of other fics, I will be posting on the other three in the next week. Again I'm so sorry! But I have almost all Christmas break to write! Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Standing Outside My House

**Ok, here's the one and only warning, this fic will be part flash backs. Anything in college is the present time, anything in Highschool or just after is obviously a flashback. I love you my reviewers! Mental is the next to get updated, followed by Curiosity Killed the Kit then Red oh and this one sporadically in between, depending on reviews. The order of updates in on reviews, always. So press the pretty green button for more. Duh, I don't own crap so don't sue me cuz I'm not making any cash from it anyway!

* * *

**

_You look so dumb right now_

_Standing outside my house

* * *

_

Why, out of all things had my friends decided to gather to do this? I felt like hiding under a rock. No one had told me that the get together that had been planned for today was to watch the music awards on MTV, of course no one thought that I needed that warning. These kinds of shows were something that I avoided whenever possible. It was rare, since their debut for the up and coming band to NOT be on the shows. Around me the rest of the group chatted amiably. We were all crammed into Kiba's small apartment near campus. Gaara and Sakura, the only two that could save me, had classes today so were some of the only people absent. I sat between a near bouncing Ino and an already sleeping Shikamaru. His head was lulled to the side and on my shoulder. Ino was a huge Hawk fan and was practically drooling over the thought of seeing him on tv. Kiba's huge dog was spread out in front of me, his back against my legs. Kiba sprawled, leaning back against him. On another couch was Sakura's obnoxious but loyal boyfriend and his stoic best friend Neji. The two of them began bickering, but it didn't last long as a sharp smack was issued to the back of their heads and Tenten squished herself between them. Her eyes dared them to begin their pointless arguing again. Seeing the three always sent a pang through me, but it was an easy one to ignore, a dejavu of a past time. Shino and Hinata each had a recliner. This left the longest couch empty, how Kiba had gotten so much furniture in this place was beyond me, but it was helpful with a group as large as ours. We were still missing three members and one happened to be VERY large.

Food was spread out over the coffee table and everyone babbled excitedly about getting to see their favorite hottees of the music industry. Shikamaru woke slightly to give me a quizzical look.

"Naruto...you ok?" the sleepy genius asked, a slight hint of concern making its way into his indifference.

"Yeah, don't worry, just troublesome thoughts on my mind." I winked, flashing him an overly large grin.

He scowled at me having stolen his word before returning to sleep on my shoulder. I grinned, I knew I hadn't fooled him, but he was willing to let me have my privacy. I was just lucky that he was the one that noticed my mood. I thanked the heavens for Kiba's crush on Hinata that kept him from attacking me with attention.

Ino hadn't stopped talking, having not even noticed that Shikamaru and I had had a conversation in the middle of her rant. If Sasuke was involved she would never stop. At the moment she was giving an in depth description of his face. Like I needed that. I remember well what his face looks like.

* * *

*High school summer before senior year*

I slammed the door of my house, sinking to the floor. Gaara panted beside me, bent slightly. His eyes were soft, as he gazed at me. His normal show of complete and utter lack of emotion gone to show concern and worry with a hint of unadulterated fury.

"Naruto...are you alright?" his question didn't need to be answered as he stared into my eyes. Not asking anything else, he slid his arms around me and pulled me to his chest. I felt tears spread down my cheeks as I sobbed into his shoulder. He remained in his usual silence, simply allowing me to bawl into him.

A dark mutter suddenly escaped his lips, "I WILL kill him..."

I shook my head pulling away, "I should have known... Its my fault." I wiped at my eyes.

Anger manifested more fully in his eyes and his fists shook. I knew from experience he was past his use of words.

Suddenly a knock came on the door behind me. Spinning I gazed out the spy hole and nearly burst back into tears. I could feel Gaara shake in fury as he correctly guessed who it was. He lifted me off the ground and placed me behind him before opening the door and slamming it behind him.

I lost all my strength to move as my body began shaking. My knees collapsed and I fell to the ground. I could still see Sasuke's face in my mind, like a frozen picture in front of my eyes. He had the smug smirk of a guy who got everything he wanted. Then I realized that was EXACTLY what he was.

"What's your issue Gaara?" came the soft growl, muffled slightly by the door.

"Fuck off Uchiha." came an even more menacing voice.

"What the hell?" Sasuke's voice was shocked now. I knew he had heard the tone of Gaara consumed by rage before, but it had never been directed at him for no reason. Of course Gaara had a reason, but Sasuke was unaware of what that reason was, he didn't know that we were even there when...

"I said go the fuck away." Gaara's voice lowered to an even more dangerous level.

"Why the hell would I do that? I just got home! I want to visit my dobe!" there was a hint of aggressive possessiveness on the my.

"So, you think you can go screwing around with a whore your entire tour and whoever the fuck knows before that even and come home and have Naruto come running to you like some kind of lapdog?" Gaara's voice had turned to dead ice. I heard a shuffled footstep backwards. "She let you walk away, she let you chase your own damn dream and leave her behind. She even followed after you along the way as you fucking chased it. I let you get away with that because she was fucking happy and happy for you too. But this? This I will not allow. Now get the fuck off this property before I kick your million dollar ass off."

"Who the fuck do you think you are Sabaku, how dare you accuse me of anything. Now, where is the dobe?" I heard steps coming toward the door before they were stopped by a loud thunk. I groan emitted from whoever had been hit and an thud as the person landed several feet away.

"I said get the fuck off. She's seen enough of you for today." Gaara reopened the door, slamming it even harder than he had before. His entire frame was shaking as badly as mine was as he collapsed down to the floor next to me. I was Gaara's only true friend so he protected me viciously, but Sasuke was also his sort of friend, so he had never thought he needed to protect me from my oldest friend. I could see the guilt in his aqua eyes.

I touched his arm experimentally, and as expected he jumped, fierce eyes landing on me. "I'll be ok." I assured him with a half hearted smile.

His eyes narrowed and he opened his mouth to argue, but unlike me he is not brash and thinks out his words. Instead of speaking he reclosed his mouth and opted for wrapping an arm protectively around my shoulders, his hand on the side of my head, bringing me so the side of my head rested in the crook of his neck. The gesture was so much more comforting then words that I felt my resolve break and I once again burst into tears.

* * *

*Present Day, Kiba's apartment*

"Naruto!" came a high pitched whine in my ear. I shook my head slightly before turning to gaze at the irritated blonde.

"Don't you agree? That Sasuke is the hottest guy that ever lived?" her voice sounded like it was not really a question that she expected any other answer to than yes.

I gave a neutral shrug which she translated into me being modest and continued her tirade. I once again let my mind wander back toward the past. That picture of Sasuke was still engrained into my brain. He looked like such a arrogant bastard...but then again, thats exactly what he was. I gave a resigned sigh and drug my mind from the past in time to realize the awards show was beginning, and of course it had to start with pictures of the bands that would be performing and on the top of the list was Hawk. I mentally groaned, this was going to be a long day. The awards show was over 3 hours long, and I had no excuse in which to escape.  


* * *

**Well, there's chapter two. I thank you those of you who were amazing enough to review. It really is my muse for stories. So if you want to get me to write faster, press the pretty green button and I might post tomorrow.**


	3. Trying to Apologize

**Hello all, I appreciate all those who are reviewing! Expect a post on all stories on the 27****th****. I have a 6 hour long car ride and thus can get alot done. But I'm mean and only post multiple chapters on a single story in a day if I get enough reviews. So if you want multiple chapters close together you gotta press the pretty green button. Alright now on with the story, Of course I don't own squat. On with the story. Oh, and I know I broke up the verses strange this time, but this grouping fits better at the moment.

* * *

**

_Trying to apologize_

_You're so ugly when you cry_

_Please just cut it out_

_Don't tell me you're sorry_

_Cause your not_

_Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught

* * *

_

*Second Semester Sophmore Year*

"But Sasuke, why!" an obnoxious whine issued from the junior's mouth. I rolled my eyes in annoyance, why the boy made me wait for him every time he dumped a fan girl I didn't know. It was irritating hearing the whining of girls who thought Sasuke was actually being sincere when he accepted their invitation for a 'date'. Sure, he went out with them, but he never actually considered himself in a relationship with them. You would think that after around 10 years of his attitude they'd learn. He'd only started accepting the invitations 2 years ago because it lightened the extent that the girls would go to to get him, but his current strategy left many girls heartbroken and at each others throats in jealousy.

It was a vicious cycle that was so annoying. It had gotten worse in the last 6 months as his band had their first concert. Now not only was he a hot rich guy that had the dark and brooding attitude, but now he was also a rockstar. I sighed, bored.

"Don't cry, it makes you even more ugly." Sasuke began using his cold voice that told when he was getting irritated. I winced at the tone, it meant that this girl was going to get a REALLY bad breakup if she continued to press the matter.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry! Please. We're in love! That date yesterday was perfect and amazing. We're meant to be together. If I did anything to make you angry I'm so sorry!"

"Just stop you crazy bitch." I closed my eyes and began counting down from ten, tuning out what was going on around the hall corner. Right on cue, at 1 the sobbing girl sped past me toward the girls bathroom. "3-2-1" I repeated again and this time a stoic raven haired boy came around with a grumpy look. "Hello Sasuke!" I grinned overly happy.

Sasuke gave me a dark look which I only grinned at which made it even darker. "Optimistic dobe." he muttered.

"Stuck up bastard." I answered back innocently.

This earned me his characteristic smirk and the rare eye roll(because eye rolls actually show emotion, who knew). "Che." He slipped a casual arm over my shoulders, and I grinned at him.

"You know, I'm just lucky the girls around here know that we've been friends for ages or I would be hunted by a horde of your damn fan girls."

"Hn." he grunted, shooting a glare at a fan girl that dared to give us a weird look.

"Come on stoic bastard, Sakura, Sai, and Gaara are already waiting." I dodged out from under his arm and ran toward the gate to the school. The scowling dark haired boy shoved his hands into his pockets and put on his brooding, emo rock star mask and casually walked after me. I rolled my eyes at his slow pace and leaned against the gate, waiting for him. I shoved my hands into my light jeans.

"What's up with that damn t-shirt?" he asked in his grumpy voice.

"Why are you being such a prick right now? You know this is my favorite shirt." I pouted looking down at my bright orange t-shirt with a black swirl across the front. He glared at it before walking past me.

"Hn." Was his only answer to my question.

"You know that isn't a word you damn teme."

"Whatever." he continued to storm toward a pizzeria two blocks from the school.

"Hey guys!" I called as I charged toward the table where our three friends sat. The rounded booth was our usual spot and Sai automatically slid over so Sasuke could sit and Gaara did the same for me.

"So Sasuke, leave another girl in tears? How long were you with this one?" Sakura asked in a slightly sarcastic tone.

"Hn." he sent her a glare, but put on an uncaring mask as a drooling server delivered our pizza.

"Come on Sasuke, all of us know you are a playboy who messes with girl's hearts." I teased.

"Yeah, when are you ever going to settle down and date one girl. You know, one who's not a stalker? Commitment? An actual relationship?" Sakura said pointedly.

"Unless you'd prefer a male, I can give you a list of men who would...jump you at the chance." Sai said with a fake smile.

Gaara, like Sasuke stayed silent, simply grabbing a slice of pizza and taking a bite out of it.

Sasuke glowered(imagine a chibi Sasuke sulking...but Sasuke wouldn't do that because he's an Uchiha!) at everyone at the table before giving up and grabbing a slice of pizza.

"As soon as I actually ask instead of the girl, that will be the one I keep." he mumbled lowly. Sakura raised a curious eyebrow. I caught her look and we shared a shrug. It was true, he had never asked a girl out, he had only agreed to go out with the girls who threw themselves at him. Whether or not it was more than one girl at once was debatable, and common. But for him to actually comment back was rare. I couldn't help the pang of jealousy that ran through me for whatever girl that would be.

I felt no jealousy for any of the girls he played with in his free time, but I had had a crush on my best friend since elementary school. Unlike the screaming fans I liked him because I knew him, sure he was beautiful, but most of the girls that say they love him wouldn't be able to handle prolonged exposure to his attitude as I had almost all my life.

"So how many is that in the last month anyway?" Sai asked, continuing the normal teasing that went on after a break up.

"I lost count at 27, and its only the 18th." I grinned, sending Sasuke a wink. Sasuke glowered but went back into silence.

Letting him go with atleast some dignity I turned to talk to Gaara instead, but all through dinner I felt Sasuke's dark gaze examining me.

The pizza was soon consumed, mostly by Sakura and I and we split the bill. The crazed fan girl server was gone, replaced by our normal one who apologized profusely for allowing her to run the food, that he was late for work that day.

"Its fine Haku." I attempted to soothe the feminine male.

Suddenly the large store owner bustled over, "I don't even know how that stupid chick got back into the kitchen, this kid is the only one I allow to work in my store. Only useful employee around." He grumbled, grudgingly offering us coupons.

"Its no problem." I waved off the coupons, turning toward the door. "See you next time you two." The rest of the group followed me toward the door.

"Come on Dobe, it gets dark early now, I'll walk you home so you don't get hit by a truck or something." Sasuke started walking in the direction of my house without waiting for my answer.

* * *

*Present Day Kiba's apartment*

"Yo! Naruto, why are you so zoned out?" Kiba's large hand was waving in front of my face. I blinked a couple of times before putting on a goofy grin.

"What is it dog breath, the serious look doesn't work for you!" I stuck my tongue out playfully at him. He bought the act and returned to what he was doing, retrieving snacks. With a sigh I settled back into the couch and closed my eyes. I shook my head, thinking back to that conversation in the pizza parlor. It seemed like so long ago since it was the four of us.

As if just thinking about it sent a telepathic message, my cell vibrated in my pocket, causing Shika to start awake. He sent a glare to my pants pocket, allowed me to retrieve it before falling back asleep on my shoulder.

'Hello dickless

~smiles~'(look to random story at the end after the authors note)

'Smiles? Really Sai?'

'Shut it Naruto.' I laughed as the signature disappeared.

"Is that Sai? He is such a hottie! Tell him I say hi!" Ino hovered over me. She had met my old friend once last thanksgiving and had instantly fallen in love. If she ever knew that Sasuke and I used to be best friends and a couple she would literally strangle me in her excitement.

'Ino says hi' I typed and sent. Ino nodded, satisfied and turned back to the tv as the show came back on.

'Groan, havent you told her I'm gay?'

'You're not gay, you're bi' I felt my mood lighten and grinned happily.

'...tell her I'm gay.' I laughed outright at this, rolling my eyes. Ino sent me a strange look but I'd already pressed reply.

'What are you doing anyway? Painting a new masterpiece?'

'No, I'm watching tv. You?'

'...I'm watching the mtv music awards.' I text the letters hesitantly.

The answer was almost instantaneous, 'YOU'RE DOING WHAT?!' I cringed as I could practically hear him shouting.

'I didn't know til I got here and I couldn't get out of it...no excuse.'

'Do the others know?'

'They had classes' There was no reply after that. He was pissed, I could tell.

* * *

*First Day of Senior Year*

"He did what?" Sai shrieked. He had just gotten back from a trip to Italy late last night. He hadn't been in contact with any of us in 2 and a half months and on the first chance she got, Sakura told him the news.

"I know he does that to fan girls but...I..."Sai's voice faded.

Sakura nodded her head enthusiastically, her face solemn. "I know, I was shocked too. But Gaara doesn't lie and neither does Naruto." Her voice was forlorn and I felt her gaze land on where I stood a few feet away. I fought the urge to turn and meet her gaze. I could tell it would be a long year as I felt not only Sakura's gaze, but hundreds of others. Suddenly two arms looped protectively over my shoulders, ushering me toward the school. I gazed up at them on one side was Gaara and the other, Sai. They had the protective I'll-kick-your-ass-if-you-even-look-at-her death glare on their faces. At least I wouldn't have to worry about one thing, Sasuke wouldn't be at school all year. He and his band had gone on tour at the end of August and the three of them that were still in high school would have their own tutors instead of going to public school.

The two males hovered over me with their glares until we had to split for classes. The two of them were reluctant to release me as I walked toward English Lit, but I attempted to walk away confidentially.

I sat down at my assigned desk and bent my head to dig in my bag.

"So the best friend finally gets it huh?" I looked up to see two girls that Sasuke had left heartbroken two years ago standing in front of my desk.

"Aren't so special anymore are you? You got dumped just like us." the blonde of the two leaned forward in what I'm sure she thought was a menacing manner.

I rolled my eyes before returning to digging in my bag. "Yep, Left flat on my ass in tears while he go lives it up with some other chick." I confirmed. I never denied what happened, whether or not it hurt. The only difference was instead of dumping me, I had caught him in the act. I had been the one to dump him. It must have been an Uchiha first.

I chuckled which was the wrong thing to do because apparently the two girls had continued talking after I had zoned out and they were offended.

"Bitch, you think you can just laugh at our pain?" I was saved from answering the question as the teacher yelled for quiet.

* * *

**Well, thats it for chapter 3. The Chibi Sasuke goes out to roxas-for-president... Chibi Sasuke being booted off the porch by a chibi Gaara...hehe...then Chibi Sasuke throwing a temper tantrum...hehe...*shakes head* Now, for the random side story

* * *

**

When Naruto Met Sai

I sat in the back desk, bored out of my mind. The rest of the class was about to start dissecting toads, our teacher decided to stray from the traditional and choose toads instead of frogs. I however was barred from this due to my grandfather and guardian. The old author was in love with toads and couldn't stand to think of me cutting one to pieces with a tiny scalpel. Not that I could blame him. I don't think I could do it then go home to all of our pet toads. It would make me hurl.

The work stations were pre set up and the smell of formaldehyde made me choke. All we were waiting for now was our crazy teacher.

"Alright you lot of weak morons, pay attention. We have a new student." our teacher walked in in her lab coat that somehow looked fashionable on her.

Everyone instantly looked up, fearing Professor Anko's wrath. The short brunette was known for her fiery temper that was no dulled simply because someone was a student.

"Class Sai, Sai, class. Now get to work you lot or I will fail all of you!" her voice raised higher as she issued orders, "Sai, you don't have a spot to work so you can sit with Uzumaki in the back for the next two days." Even when only talking to one person she refused to lower her voice to a decent volume.

I examined the new student as he approached me. He had a slim frame and it seemed his shirt had issues staying down where it was supposed to as his stomach was revealed every time he moved. His hair was pure black, as were his eyes. I was suddenly reminded of another raven haired boy at this school and for confirmation I let my eyes wander where Sasuke fan girls were swooning. I almost laughed, Sasuke has competition. He'll be thrilled. Despite Sasuke's detest for the fan girls, he also detested losing in any aspect...this would piss him off to no end.

"Its lucky for you I swing both ways little blonde fox." came a seductive whisper in my ear. I spun to gaze at the ebony haired boy.

"Excuse me?" I asked, offended. To his credit I was wearing a loose sweatshirt and jeans, but still.

"What? I saw you checking me out too dickless to admit it cutie? You want me don't you? Don't be dickless now. It would be a waste of your cute ness." he smiled an overly large smile at me and I took a deep calming breath before reopening my eyes.

"Well, sorry to disappoint, but I AM dickless, and that won't change no matter how many times you point it out." I said sarcastically before I pulled off the sweatshirt revealing a slightly snug black t-shirt with an orange fox jumping up the side of it.

The new kid, Sai, stared in shock at me, his mouth hanging open. I chuckled, proud of completely shocking the new student.

* * *

**And that is why, to this day, as their own personal joke he calls her dickless...even though she is female. Oh and a side note for this story, I don't hate Ino or anything, I promise. I don't mean to bash her in this story...well I kinda do but its not that I don't like her character, but she is very easy to put as a psycho, rabid fan girl. It was her turn because I had Sakura bashing in You Belong With Me so I wanted a nice Sakura in this one.**

**Press the pretty green button if you like it. Seriously press it, its only like two centimeters from here. =)**


	4. You Put On Quite A Show

**Thanks for all the reviews, of course I don't own anything and here's the next chapter. Oh, and if enough people place the pretty green button, The next chappy is already ready to post, but I only will if I get your reviews.

* * *

**

_But you put on quite a show_

_Really had me going_

_Now its time to go_

_Curtains finally closing_

_That was quite a show_

_Very entertaining_

_But its over now_

_Go on and take a bow

* * *

_

*Summer Before Junior Year Year*

"Hey Teme, nice concert." I grinned at the famous raven sauntering into the green room. His band sulked in behind him. He gave a short wave as they all walked into their individual changing rooms.

"Well well, if it isn't the cute little fox." Sasuke's manager came in after the band, walking over and running a finger from the top of my jaw to my chin. I kept perfectly still as his fingers sent cold into my skin. I held my will not to move, fighting the urge to jerk away. It turned out to be unneeded as Sasuke's hand shot out and grabbed his wrist.

He kept his eyes on Oorochimaru's as he reached his free hand behind him to intertwine with mine, pulling me protectively behind himself. Releasing his wrist he pulled me toward the door. "I'll be back later." he said shortly over his shoulder.

Outside the door was an assault of flashing lights. Sasuke pulled me closer behind his back as he roughly pushed his way through with the help of security. He released me as we made it outside, his black Porsche was parked just outside. He climbed in, starting the engine, waiting for me to climb in as well.

As soon as the door closed behind me the he smashed down on the accelerator. The convention center was left behind us as we sped away.

"Bastard, you do know you are speeding, correct?" I teased lightly.

"Since when do you care whether or not I'm speeding?" his voice was short and curt.

I grinned brightly at him, "Never."

"Dobe," He rolled his eyes.

"Teme." I countered. The tires screeched as he swung into a parking space. He pulled a beanie low on his face as he opened his door. I crawled out my side and joined him. Together we walked into the pizza shop. This place wasn't as nice as our hangout back home, but it worked. He put his hand gently around my waist. I felt a smile pull at my lips, unlike with the fan girls, Sasuke was the one who initiated all contact between us.

"Two." Sasuke said in a commanding voice as he stepped up to the host stand.

"This way." the bored teenager waved a hand at us, leading us back to an empty booth.

He left us as soon as he was able and Sasuke and I settled across from each other.

"You guys put on a great show, atleast as good of one as a bastard like you can do." I told him cheekily.

He smirked raising an eyebrow, "Better than a dobe like you could have done, no talent."

"Whatever." I crossed my arms and glared.

He chuckled, resting his chin on his fist.

"Thanks for the ticket and flight." I said grudgingly. He had left on a four month tour, I had been shocked when a plane and concert ticket had arrived at my house two days ago. It was only for a day, and my flight home was in four hours, but I was grateful regardless. Sasuke and I had grown up together seeing as my grandfather and his adoptive dad were close, and I was unused to being apart this long. The fact that he had sent me the ticket told me that he missed me as well, it was a relieving fact.

"Hn." he answered.

"You know if you keep saying that it'll become the next huge thing and everyone will be doing it and it wont seem prickish when you do it. So you'll have to come up with a new comeback."

He glared darkly as our waitress walked up.

* * *

*October Junior Year*

"Is it true that someone here is dating THE Sasuke Uchiha?" a girl that was new to our school asked one of the girls that had taken the time to show her around.

"Yes, but most of the girls here dated him." came the bored tone of a girl I recognized as the last girl to get dumped by Sasuke.

"Really? Does he say yes to everyone?" the new girl's voice turned to an excited squeak.

"He used to." I felt the glared directed at the back of my head.

"Um...you look scary..." the new girl said timidly.

I turned around to smile brightly at her, "Hello, so you're a fan of Sasuke?"

The girl turned bright pink and nodded. "Well, I guess your lucky then. The teacher of this class just happens to be his adoptive father.

The girl's eyes went wide, "Is he ok? He's so late?" her sudden concern for the teacher almost made me laugh out loud.

"Oh, he's fine, probably just got lost in a porn book. He's a perverted..." as if on cue our teacher suddenly appeared lounging on his desk as if he had been there the entire time.

His voice interrupted me mid-sentence "Naruto, I'd hate to have to punish you for talking badly about your teacher."

I grinned, turning toward the front of the class. I caught Sakura's eye where she sat at the front of the class and grinned.

"KAKASHI YOU'RE LATE!" we shrieked at him simultaneously.

He simply sighed, "Only because..."

"Don't even started." Sakura said in a bored tone.

Kakashi pouted from behind his mask.

"Why does he wear a mask over his face?" the new girl leaned up to whisper in my ear.

"No one knows, but I've never seen him without it." I shrugged.

"Since everyone is so keen about being rude today, how about we do a new novel." Kakashi said with a sly grin.

"NO!" all the girls screamed.

"Yes!" some guys pumped their fists into the air while others turned bright red.

"But this ones good!" he pulled out a book with a bright orange cover. "And the author himself gave me enough copies to go around."

I was going to kill the old pervert.

Kakashi put a stack on the front desk of all the rows.

"Why is everyone reacting so much?" the girl behind me asked.

"Because the books are crappy porn." I grumbled.

"Now now," Kakashi came to stand next to my desk, "Its rude to talk so badly about your own grandfather's books, the man is a pure genius."

"No, he's a perverted old man."

"Naruto, do I have to assign another book for you?"

I glared darkly at him. "Fine, then I'll read the new one and then tell you the ending."

His eyes widened in alarm and he briskly walked away.

Suddenly the door opened and the principle put her head in. "Kakashi, your new student is here."

"Ah, come in, there is a desk ready for him already." I felt a grin spread across my face as a dark haired boy walked into the room. Every single girl in the room went nuts.

"Well, I see I don't have to reintroduce my adoptive son now do I? Sasuke, your seat is next to Naruto. Here's your novel that I just assigned."

Sasuke glared at the book but took it. An annoyed tick appeared in his forehead. "Hn." as he began to walk through the screaming class. He smashed his bag down with force, causing the class to silence.

I snorted in laughter, and his glare turned on me.

"Shut it dobe." he bit out.

"Wow, someone is extra bitchy today. Who shoved the stick even farther up your ass Teme?" I smirked at him.

"I don't have a stick up my ass...and I'm not bitchy!" his glare turned deadly.

"Fine Ice Princess." I turned my attention to the book in front of me. An arm wound around my neck, putting me in a head lock.

"Stupid bastard! Let me go!" I flailed, glaring.

"Take it back!" he ordered.

Suddenly a swift thwack was issued to the back of our heads. "Some of us are trying to read!" Sakura growled.

"Ow!" I grabbed the back of my head as Sasuke let go. Suddenly the bell rang above our heads.

Sasuke smirked grabbing his things and putting his arm around me.

"_She's_ his girlfriend?" the new girl whispered loudly.

"Yep, that whore is his girlfriend."

Sasuke turned a dark glare on them as he led me out of the room.

"You didn't tell me you were coming home today." I complained, ignoring the dark glares from almost every girl in our school.

"Hn." he answered with a smirk.

"Bastard." he chuckled, pulling me closer and placing a kiss to the top of my head.

"Well well, if it isn't the ice princess, you're back?" Sai joined us as we made our way to the cafeteria.

"Why is everyone insisting on calling me that today?" he asked moodily. Sai simply smiled a fake smile before joining a line.

The rest of the group was waiting at the table already when we sat down.

Sasuke sat against the wall, straddling the bench seat, pulling me down to sit next to him. He wrapped an arm around me before beginning to eat.

"Wow, who would have though, Sasuke is actually capable of acting like a boyfriend." Sakura's voice was teasing. I grinned happily at her while Sasuke glared.

Suddenly his glare turned to a smirk. "Mine." he said proudly. I rolled my eyes at his condescending tone.

"Possessive bastard." I accused, but all I got as an answer was his arm tightening around me and a smirk in my direction.

* * *

*Present Kiba's Apartment*

"Hey Naruto, can you imagine what it would be like to go to school with them? I heard that they all went to the same school together, but weren't' friends until they put the band together!" Ino picked up on her gossiping as the commercial came on. "What do you think Sasuke's friends were like? Do you think they were quiet and mysterious like him? I bet they were all like super model beauties!"

"Hey, you went to school around the same area didn't you? Did you ever meet them? Like before they got big? Do you know who they hung out with.?" Ino pressed, putting her face closer and closer to mine.

I sighed, there was no point in not giving her SOME information, "Karin was in the delinquent group and Sugetsu was in an opposite one so I heard they never got along. Juugo apparently kept to himself completely but every sports club tried to recruit him. Sasuke was apparently antisocial and had problems befriending anyone but his childhood friends who were used to it. Also he had an extensive fan club, even at my school even before he got famous."

"Wow, how could you not have given me these details before? Thats amazing! Were you in his fan club in high school?" She was almost drooling.

"No, But it was impossible to go to my school and not know atleast THAT much about him. I mean it when I say he was quite famous at our school." I sighed, I hadn't lied to her, all that was true, but i was also holding out on her...alot.

"Is it true he had a girlfriend when he first started out?" she was bouncing in excitement now.

"Yes, one of his childhood friends. He dated about half the school before then though. He was known for not saying no to anyone, but apparently he never asked anyone himself." Except one person, I finished in my head.

* * *

*Second Semester Sophomore Year*

"You sure Sasuke? Your house is in that direction." I pointed down the street that led to the school and Sasuke's house. Instead of answering he simply began walking. "Fine then bastard." I followed after him. He walked in his normal silence toward my house, however, when we got close he turned and walked toward a playground instead. I shrugged and followed after him, sitting on the metal swing set.

"Something on your mind teme?" I pushed myself off gently, letting my legs hang down dead.

"Hn." he answered.

I sighed, "That's not a word bastard."

"Naruto, I want you to be my girlfriend." I planted my feet into the ground so I could gape at him.

"What?" I asked dumbly.

"Hn." was all he said, but his midnight gaze burned into mine. "Well?"

I shook off my shock, "Wow Bastard, that was romantic." I said raising an eyebrow and standing. I began walking briskly away, fighting back a smirk.

"DOBE!" his hand gripped my arm, "where do you think your going? You haven't given me an answer yet."

I grinned what my friends had dubbed my sunshine smile and turned to face him. "Are you actually asking a girl out Sasuke?"

"No, I'm asking a dobe to be my girlfriend." he answered moodily.

"Well then, I guess I'm a bastards girlfriend then." I grinned. A slow, soft smile pulled at Sasuke's mouth. "Goodnight Sasuke." I smiled softly at him before turning to walk up the road that led to my house. Once I was out of his sight I took off running. HE had asked ME out!

* * *

*Present Day Kiba's Apartment*

"Well then, maybe he never found the right girl. I mean, he hasn't met me yet now has he." Ino flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"How do you know if you two would work well together? You've never met him." I asked offhandily.

"Because he's perfect." She sighed dreamily

"Far from it..." I mumbled under my breath, but I didn't have to worry, the show came back on and her focus had shifted.

* * *

**So, I know its a lot of filler style, but the point of this chapter was to get a feel of them WHILE they dated. So, as I've already said, if you want more click the pretty green button.**


	5. Grab Your Clothes

_Grab your clothes and get gone_

_Better hurry up_

_Before the sprinklers come on

* * *

_

It was official, the world hated me today. I thought as Sasuke appeared on screen. He sat at a table with the other members of Hawk and their manager, Orochimaru. But what caught my attention was Sasuke's dark jacket, the Uchiha crest displayed n the back.

It was an easy one to recognize, after all, for a time it had been mine.

* * *

*January Junior Year*

"You better be careful Uchiha, I heard that Sumaru going to try to claim Naruto while your gone." Sai looped his arm over my shoulder and pulled me away from Sasuke. "You wouldn't want anyone stealing the blondie right out of your hands now would you?" Sai pulled me to his chest as I laughed, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"You're lucky you're gay Sai, or I would tear your arms off." Sasuke said in a dark threatening voice.

"Well, me or not, people are going to try to steal her while your off being famous Uchiha. Face it, Dickless is sexy."

Sasuke glared, having enough of the teasing and ripped me from Sai's grasp, settling his arm possessively around my waist.

"Sai's right." Sakura joined us at Sasuke's locker. "You should hear the rumors flying." Sasuke growled, slamming the door closed as he all but dragged me from the school. Outside sat an awaiting car with dark tinted windows. Orochimaru leaned casually against the door. Sasuke stopped just outside of the school door, most of the students had already dispersed for the day so we were alone on the empty stairs. He swung around to face me, looking me up and down before seeming to make a decision. In a sweep he removed his dark blue jacket and placed it around me, at the same time as leaning down to capture my lips in a soft kiss. After a moment he pulled back, his obsidian eyes holding mine.

"Don't go to school without it." he ordered, before leaning forward to kiss my forehead. Satisfied he stormed toward the car.

"Aw, how sweet, he gave you his jacket." Sakura cooed, appearing in the doorway.

"It hardly sweet." Gaara finally made his appearance, his eyes were amused as he surveyed the jacket slung around my shoulders, "He's marking whats his. Look at the back." Sakura spun me so my back faced her then burst out laughing.

I blinked at them in confusion before removing it to inspect what the hilarity was about. There on the back was a LARGE Uchiha crest. I slapped my forehead, how had I not realized THAT sooner. I felt laughter bubbling in my throat. The act was so Sasuke like. "Stupid Bastard is putting a collar on me! I might as well wear a sign that says Property of Uchiha Sasuke" I accused the now gone raven.

"If you wear it you practically are." Gaara put in.

"You going to wear it?" asked an amused Sai.

I didn't answer, instead I walked toward our normal pizza place, pushing my arms through the sleeves.

* * *

*Summer Before Senior Year*

I was abruptly awoken from sleep as my phone vibrated near my head. I glared at the clock that read 7 am. Whoever was texting me so early was going to die!

I slid the phone open to read the text and froze as the id registered.

'Naruto, I got back in town yesterday. Came to see you but G went psycho. I'm coming over now.'

I stared at the phone, numb. I couldn't talk to him right now. I didn't want to talk to him at all! But I had to figure out a way to tell him it was over...

My eyes caught a dark blue, zip up sweatshirt that was set on top of my dresser. The red and white crest faced me, the mark that I was his. I would have to return it. I knew it was his favorite one. Thinking quickly I discovered that it would be a way to kill two birds with one stone. I leapt out of bed, grabbing the sweatshirt and darting downstairs.

"Why the hell are you making so much noise so early!" came a yell from my guardians room, but I ignored it. Sasuke didn't live far away, and if I didn't want to run into him I had to do this now. With a steadying breath I placed the jacket on the porch railing before darting back inside, slamming the door. I closed my eyes and sank to the ground.

Over the months the jacket had become one of my prized possessions when Sasuke wasn't there. It truly was my collar, declaring me as his.

"Naruto? Whats going on?" I opened my eyes to see my white haired guardian in front of me. "What are you doing running around this early?"

"Sasuke's coming over." I answered in a low voice.

"He's home? When did he get back?"

"Yesterday morning."

"What?" shock flickered over his face, "Why hasn't he been over here yet?"

"He did, yesterday. Gaara threw him off the property." I answered, closing my eyes again.

"Why?"

"Because....Sasuke cheated on me..." I doubted he could hear my low voice, but I was proven wrong as his fist smashed into a table.

"What?" his face was red with fury, "How do you know this?"

"Me and Gaara went to meet him as a surprise, turns out we got the surprise."

"Does he know that you know?" Jirayia squatted down so he was at eyelevel with me.

"No, but I..."

He cut me off, "I get it. Go on upstairs."

I nodded lifting myself off the floor. I walked upstairs and turned my stereo up, I didn't want to know when Sasuke got there. As a final thought, I shut off my phone.

* * *

*Present Day Kiba's*

"What's that symbol mean anyway? Every show that Sasuke is ever on he wears that same jacket." Ino mused as she watched the screen. Sasuke was standing, he had been announced as a nominee for best Song of the Year. The Uchiha crest was facing the camera.

"I wonder if he'll ever sell that jacket online. I don't how much it'd cost. I'd buy it. I'd do anything to wear that jacket just once!" Ino gushed.

* * *

**You know the deal, press the pretty green button, and I post faster.**

**d0nC4nønji- I'm sorry but I can't change the POV for this one**

**I don't own Naruto or Take A Bow**


	6. I Love You

_Talkin about girl I love you_

_You're the one_

_This just looks like a rerun_

_Please what else is on

* * *

_

"And now, let's listen to the nominees for the Best song award!" the MC announced. My head shot up as the intro began on Hawk's nomination. I knew this song.

* * *

*May Junior Year*

"Hey teme!" I called.

Sasuke stood, leaning on the wall outside a door.

"Why'd you call me down here?" I waved my hands around, indicating the records lining the walls on all sides.

"Because Dobe," his smirk was mischievous, "you're going to record a song with me." he deadpanned.

"What?" I shrieked.

"Volume dobe. Our producer wants a slow song and I've only ever written one." He raised an eyebrow at my shocked expression, "You know the song. Its a duet."

"I know that!" I spat, "But why do _I _have to sing it with you? Why not Karin?"

He kept his cool expression as he held his hand inches from my face, "1 because Karin's voice makes the deaf cover their ears and 2 the song was written for your voice in your range, so whether you like it or not, your singing it with me."

I felt my shoulders slump in defeat, "Stupid Bastard." He grinned in triumph, slinging his arm around my waist. With his free hand he opened his door, ushering me in.

"So this is the infamous girl every other girl wants to be." a silver haired boy in glasses circled me in a predatory manner.

"Shove it Kabuto. Let's get to work." Sasuke nearly growled, jerking me violently toward the door into the recording room.

He handed me a pair of large headphones, setting me in a stool in front of a mike.

"The music plays here," he tapped the headphone, "and you sing here. Simple enough even for a dobe like you. And don't worry, all the tech back there can make even you sound good."

"Shut it teme, I'll do even better than you." I glared at him, causing him to chuckle.

"Wow, his royal highness actually laughs." Kabuto casually leaned on the door. "But if you two are ready, let's start."

"Alright, that's it." Kabuto announced over the speaker, "You two can get lost now."

I bit my tongue from making a comment. Over the last hour I discovered one major thing, I did NOT like Kabuto.

"Come on," Sasuke led me from the studio and out to my bright orange mustang convertible. "I'll drive." he swiped the keys from my jacket pocket.

He dodged into the car before I could steal them back. I huffed angrily but crawled into the passenger seat.

He was two for two now...and that was just for the day. He put one arm gently over my seat as he drove down the street. "I leave again tomorrow. Its a summer tour." he said in a low voice.

I nodded, "Just don't overwork your pretty ass alright."

"Hn." he chuckled.

He drove on in silence, my loud stereo system was turned off as it always was when Sasuke was driving.

"Hey teme," I broke the silence, "I'll miss your bastard ass."

"Hn...me too dobe." he pulled up in front of my house. He walked us toward the door with his arm around me. "See you when I get back. I love you dobe." He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. "Oh, and the Bastard Orochimaru won't let me take my phone, but I'll call you when I can." with a final kiss to my forehead he walked toward his own house.

* * *

*October Senior Year*

"Hello little Kitsune." Orochimaru sat on a chair on the front porch. I felt myself stiffen, my hand tightening on my backpack strap. "easy little kit, I am here simply on business. The song you and Sasuke sang together is going on the cd still. We need you to sign off on the copyright. For publicity sake I would like to take your name off of it."

I nodded. 'That's fine."

"But we do need to put an name to it. Shall I call you Kitsune on the credits?" He raised a hand to trace my cheek again.

I jerked away, "Call me whatever the hell you want. I don't want to be a part of it anyway." I jerked the papers out of his hand and signed it. With more force than necessary I shoved it back in his hands and slammed the door of the house closed in his face.

* * *

*Present Day Kiba's apartment*

"I absolutely love this song. Its the only duet Sasuke has ever done. But the other singer is some unknown artist named Kitsune. I'm so jealous." Ino gushed in a low whisper, not looking away from the screen. I felt hot tears running down my face, but I was unable to stop them. Suddenly the door to kiba's apartment was thrown open. A very pissed off Gaara took one look at the screen before charging toward me. He grabbed ahold of my arm and vaulted me over the couch. He steadied me so I wouldn't fall before hauling me from the room, slamming the door behind us.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews. We're getting near the end now, how sad. You know the deal, more reviews, faster updates.**


	7. You Got Caught

_Don't tell me you're sorry cuz you're not_

_Baby when I know your only sorry you got caught_

_But you put on quite a show_

_Really had me goin_

_Now its time to go_

_Curtains suddenly closing_

_That was quite a show_

_Very entertaining_

_But its over now_

_Go on and take a bow

* * *

_

*Present day*

"Naruto, what are you doing to yourself?" Gaara asked with a sigh. He slid his arms around my shoulders in a comforting manner.

"Aren't you supposed to be at class?" I asked in a week voice.

"Sai text me." was his only answer, it was enough.

"Oh..." I took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"He's a little angry, so am I. Naruto, why didn't you just leave?" he sighed in a defeated way. "Don't answer, I know. Come on, let's go get you some food. I'll buy." he drug me toward the campus cafe.

"Gaara... Thanks." I gave him a small smile as he set our coffee's on the table, sitting down across from me, "for everything."

"Hm." he gave me a small smile. "You never talked to him after did you?" he suddenly asked.

"No..." I gave a small sigh.

"You lost alot that day. You lost your boyfriend but even more, you lost your best friend." he put his hand over mind, "you should fix that hole Naruto."

* * *

*Summer Before Senior Year*

"Come on Gaara, let's go!" I pulled on his hand.

"Hn." he answered with a sigh.

"Don't you start on me to!" I sighed in frustration, throwing the door to my car open. "I'll get enough of that from the bastard teme."

He smirked at me as he climbed into the passenger seat. "Why am I the only one your dragging along?" he asked with a sigh.

"Sai is on the trip, and Sakura is with the old hag doing some type of internship." I smiled brightly as the engine roared to life. He sighed in mock frustration as I ripped down the street toward the airport. I reached one hand to turn the radio.

I laughed at the irony as Hawk's number one song blared out of my speakers. Gaara rolled his eyes as he leaned an elbow on the door.

"Come on Gaara!" I jogged ahead of him, grinning from ear to ear. Walking through the airport a sight near the bathrooms pulled me to a sudden halt. Infront of the bathrooms stood Sasuke, leaning over his redhaired band mate. His arms were planted on either side of her sides. Karin's hands cupped either side of his face as their lips were pressed together. I felt my legs shake under me as I watched their lips move against each other. The entire time I watched was an instant as my eyes engrained every detail of it into my brain. I was jerked back around the corner I had just run around. Gaara's strong arm around me was my anchor in reality as the drug me from the airport. I don't know when we got in the car, but the only point that kept me from falling into hysterics was his hand that entangled with mine as he drove my car down the freeway the way we'd come not ten minutes before.

* * *

*Present Day Cafe*

Gaara gave me a small smile. "Naruto, talk to him or atleast talk to Itachi to start. Its been three years. I'm tired of watching my best friend put on a brave front. All three of us want to actually see you smile for once." He stood, ruffling my hair, "You look awful, go get some sleep."

I laughed as I watched him walk out the door and out into the early dusk sky.

* * *

**Alright, I know this is short, but it was sadly where I needed to end this chapter. I've come to realize that I only have one chapters left! I don't own Naruto or Take a Bow. Until next time!**


	8. But its Over Now?

_Oh and the award for the best liar goes to you_

_For making me believe that you could be faithful to me_

_Let's hear your speech out_

_Cuz you put on quite a show_

_Really had me goin_

_Now its time to go_

_Curtains suddenly closing_

_That was quite a show very entertainin_

_But its over now go on and take a bow_

_But its over now_

The cool air felt good on my over heating brain as I sat on a bench. There was a garden path in the center of campus that was covered by tall trees. Everywhere around me was illuminated in a silver light. It helped my inner turmoil to be in this kind of spot. I gazed straight up into the starry sky.

This place was my sanctuary whenever I needed a spot to think. Looking up at the stars it released my thoughts into the endless abyss instead of being trapped inside my brain. Slowly order started to form in my head as I thought over Gaara's suggestions. Maybe it was time for me to begin to reconnect, to stop running from every shadow. I had never run from anything before in my life until that day.

Even if Sasuke and I could never be like we used to, he was my oldest friend and I needed him even if it was an actual goodbye instead of the ending we had. I sighed thankful my head was atleast decently cleared.

I let my eyes wander to the moon, but was shocked out of my reprieve by my ringing cell phone. Jumping in surprise I read the name on the caller id.

"What's up Kiba?" I asked, getting up from the bench and beginning to walk toward my dorm that lay on the opposite end of campus.

"Naruto, you missed it! Its the biggest news to hit the music industry this year!" he screamed into the phone. I held the offending piece of technology a foot away from my ear to keep from going deaf.

"What is so epic that happened?" I put back to my ear as his tirade ended.

"Sasuke won the award for best song of the year!" he gushed.

"I could have told you that and I wasn't even there." I gave a tired sigh.

"No, you don't get it, he wasn't there!"

"What are you talking about Kiba? Have you been eating Akamaru's food again?"

"No! I mean it, he wasn't there! They announced that he won, and then he just wasn't there!" Kiba insisted.

I sighed in defeat, "Kiba, we both saw him there."

"Yeah, I know! Thats what was so strange! He was there one second and gone the next. They played the songs and he was there and then they announced the winner and he was gone." Kiba explained, "Everyone went nuts. No one knows what happened. His manager got on stage to accept the award."

"Weird." Was all I said. I felt a headache beginning in my temples. "Kiba, I gotta go." I closed my phone and stopped walking, resting against the outer brick wall of my dorm building. There must have been something wrong with Itachi or Kakashi, that would be the only reason for him to take off like that.

I took out my phone and dialed a number I thought I never would again.

"Hello?" came the monotone response on the other end.

"Itachi?" I asked timidly.

"Naruto?" his reply was quick and surprised.

"Hey...are you and Kakashi alright?" I asked.

"Um...yeah, why?" his voice was confused.

"Good. That's all I called for. Itachi...its nice to hear your voice again." I shut my phone before he could respond and fought to take steadying breaths. With a sigh I pushed off from the wall and opened the glass doors into the dorms. I rubbed at my aching temples as I walked to the end of the hallway, sticking my keys in the door, but as I touched the door it pushed open I stared at it confuses before walking the rest of the way into my room.

"Hello Dobe." came a calm voice.

* * *

**And there is where I end it. For all those who want to know what happened next, there will be a sequel posted soon and the sequel is from dun dun dun, sasuke's point of view. *shock* the traitorous bastard! Alight moving on the necessary disclaimer, for the last time on this story, I don't own either Naruto or Take a Bow. Don't forget to press the pretty green button!**


	9. Anouncement

**Alright for those of you who'd like to know, the first chapter of the sequel has been posted. Its called Painful Ignorance so if you want to read it go to my profile!**


End file.
